The History Of SIP
"May 8 2008 SIP was created while I was at work. Initially the group's purpose was for members 14 years of age or over hence the name the Spartan I Project because we were the first Spartans before the Spartan II Project which created Master Chief. Lame I know....We topped off at 6 members and I was ready to walk away. However at that time I had a I suggested that we go one or two ways: 1. Help people find ways to earn Recon. 2. Help people earn all of the achievements. I decided to go with number 2 and soon we reached 60 members! However a dark cloud was forming over SIP, and when I went away on vacation in May, a former leader and former member started booting all of the members of SIP. At that time Kodiak Ice or Adam 55 and Luke were new Moderators and Adam 55 automatically booted the two offenders. Needless to say, we were down to 6 members and Adam 55 gave me back my Full powers after I was demoted by JPearce1 and Steamy Peach. Both Adam 55 and Luke were influencial in saving SIP, because Adam 55 and I remained in constant communication and he returned the leadership back over to me, I soon promoted him to full control and Luke was promoted to an Administrator. Upon my return from vacation I really wanted to walk away from the entire thing and quit but I mentioned the problem to XIX Goodeye XIX of OTK and he encouraged me to continue and rebuild. After several days of heavy recruiting, we started to climb back to 60 members again, and I personally contacted those who were booted and explained the entire situation to them. Over 70% returned and some are active to this day. This was a terrible time during SIP history that we refer to as "the hacking or scattering."With the help and coaching of XIX Goodeye XIX, and Adam 55 by my side, we started to make something special out of SIP. We started contests, events, Humpday Helps, and everything else we could think of. Personally, Goodeye was (and still is) a great mentor to me and helped me with so much. Without him, there would be no SIP and I would not be the leader I am today. Thanks. Along the way I learned alot about how to run a group and many other things I hope no one else has to learn like I did - the hard way. Soon we formed an alliance with OTK and then when CollaspedWorm created the 300 we formed an alliance with them as well. Needless to say, no matter what kind of alliances we have in the future, these two groups will always be special to me. Eventually, things smoothed out and we started gaining more and more members...some bad and some very good. We were first featured on the private group spotlight only two months after our rebuilding, and since then we have been growing in popularity and fame. Since then we have recruited a dedicated and loyal staff, and continued to remain a fun and active group.As we continue to grow, we all know there will be challenges ahead, but as a group we can now stand on our own two legs and dominate Bungie.Net." This was posted by SIP Overlord (aka Paul or Mahdi) on September 21st 2008. Since then SIP has grown to the be the largest group on Bungie.net. SIP has also recieved Bungie favorites, which is for the most elite of the elite of groups. SIP has been in the spotlight and will continue to be the best group until the end of time.